The present invention relates to safety razor assemblies, and more particularly to a safety razor assembly of the disposable type.
In the field of safety razors, numerous improvements have been made over recent years which have provided safety razor assemblies intended to meet with the lifestyle of the modern day user. Lightweight razor assemblies have been introduced which are provided with disposable cartridges and various styles of disposable razors are in the marketplace. Many of these items have been minaturized and are therefore easily stored and carried with other toiletry items, which is an important feature to the traveler.
Both the safety razor assemblies employing disposable cartridges, as well as the disposable razor assemblies have met with great success in the marketplace. However, in the use of a safety razor employing disposable cartridges containing the shaving head, it is necessary for the user to carry that portion of the razor assembly containing the handle and cartridge receiving mechanism, as well as a plurality of cartridges which are generally stored in a separate container. With the use of disposable razors, the user is required to carry a plurality of such individual razor assemblies in order to maintain an adequate supply.
The present invention therefore has as an object to provide a safety razor assembly incorporating the advantages and desirable features of both the cartridge type safety razor assembly and the disposable type razor assembly embodied into an easily transportable unitary element.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety razor assembly of the cartridge type wherein a plurality of cartridges are employed in the basic razor assembly, eliminating the need for separate storage of cartridges and the possibility of misplacing the cartridges when separated from the basic safety razor structure.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a safety razor assembly of the disposable type containing a plurality of cartridges containing shaving heads, which cartridges are employed as a gripping handle during the shaving process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety razor assembly which is lightweight in structure, simple to manufacture, and is easily transportable by the user.